Cache/.5BIssue 5.5D The Pinoy Weekly.2C March 21st
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4087.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 09:00:24 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. 5 The Pinoy Weekly, March 21st Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » 5 The Pinoy Weekly, March 21st « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: 5 The Pinoy Weekly, March 21st (Read 482 times) ThePinoyWeekly Newbie Offline 20 5 The Pinoy Weekly, March 21st « on: March 21, 2016, 12:09:12 PM » The Pinoy Weekly "Now The Only News Agency On >BLOC!" Table of Contents: The Order News International News Editorials & Advice Shitpost Art The Order News In An Orderly Fashion By January Soldiers of the Order’s 3rd Arab Infantry Division engage Steel Brotherhood forces during the war NEW LUZON - Recent days since the end of the Steel Brotherhood-Order War have been quiet, with The Order proving to its military strength against an equally matched enemy. The eight day war was marked by both sides taking losses, as both alliances were just as effectively coordinated and motivated with each passing turn. The conflict proved to be The Order’s first decisive victory and has certainly left an impression to many nations worldwide. The day of March 10th marked the alliance wide declaration of war against the Steel Brotherhood, who were already locked in a war against The Divine Council. This was followed by a mass military operation on pre-selected targets worldwide, with most of the offensives a resounding success. The following days became a grounding stalemate between both alliances, but later turned into the Order’s advantage due to the active BOOST program which gave its armies the edge to fight harder. The Steel Brotherhood later used a tactic known as “Debt-bombing” which was essentially an exploit used to give Order nations who won their wars huge amounts of negative cash, making nations essentially plunge into heavy debt for many turns. This later affected the global market, making prices of materials low. Despite the effective resource denial tactic, the nations of the Steel Brotherhood were being constantly attacked by the The Order, with the sight of peace talks looking to be far from possible. On March 17th, the Steel Brotherhood was disbanded in a quick succession, along with the hundreds of members with it. Although there was no clear implication on the nation that did the action, the responsibility of the disbandment operation was taken by The Order. The officers of the Order declined to comment on the operation in the following hours. After that event, the war turned into a victory for The Order. With SB fragmented and scattered, the remaining conflicts were quickly mopped up. A communique by Rattown officially ended all hostilities with the remnants of the Steel Brotherhood. The remnants later formed into the Armat Corporation, a successor organisation which comprised of the former members. With The Order rebuilding from the war, it has once proven itself to be a major world power politically and militarily. The cooperation of alliance members have paid off as many regions are now in the influence of the Order. Now with the alliance rebuilding itself, a new period of peace has started to dawn on the meta. International News The Order Vs. Steel Brotherhood By Noctis A trio of fighter jets from the Steel Brotherhood return from a successful battle in the Arabian region ULTIOS - As we all know, the Steel Brotherhood and The Order have been at war for a good while now. The war lasted approximately a week, and there were many casualties on the Steel Brotherhood's side. Some people left the alliance, others plunged their nations into irrecoverable debt, and some left the game all together. I had the opportunity to speak with a former member of the Steel Brotherhood to try and get some insight into how things were on the other side. He would like to stay anonymous. The anonymous former SB member had this to say: “I don't have any communiques saved, unfortunately, but I can say that I remember we got our asses handed to us rather quickly. That Rattown guy recruited a lot of us for The Order. I think that the general following of Steel Brotherhood has poor faith in the alliance at this point I think, for that to all transpire. The leadership of SB had to order us not to desert, that's how bad it was.” The Steel Brotherhood was a very messy alliance it seems, as the same anonymous source can be quoted as saying, “The delegation in this alliance is fucked.” He had reached out to the officership but nothing seemed to be getting done, which leads this reporter to believe that they weren't expecting The Order to strike as soon as they did, causing some chaos in the process. Now it seems that with the recent dissolving of the Steel Brotherhood, that morale was indeed very low inside the alliance. The loyalty of many members have been questioned, which makes some in The Order question whether or not these same members will desert The Order if they join and times begin to get rough. What is left of Steel Brotherhood lives on through a new alliance, but the former leader has seemed to completely forfeit his role in alliance politics. VicReyes, leader of Junoma, and founder of the Steel Brotherhood is now without an alliance. This image was the last we saw of the Steel Brotherhood, showing us decisive victory for The Order: We hope that all former members of the Steel Brotherhood will find a new home, and continue to enjoy the shitfest that is >BLOC and it's unique programming. East African Insurgency Rages On Liberation Comes at a Cost By Noctis Tanks from the 1st Armored Regiment of the S.A.U prepare to battle in East Africa. ULTIOS - The Social Arab Union, better known as the S.A.U. is hard at work, fighting insurgency in East Africa. On March 10th, 2016, the leader of the alliance posted an info piece on the forums, regarding the hard work that is maintaining and putting down the aforementioned insurgency in the hot region. http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3935.0. In this, we're told that although East Africa has been liberated from Capitalist regime, there's still a lot more work to be done in that area. We asked the leader of the S.A.U. to an interview, and he gladly accepted. For those of you who don't know, the leader of the S.A.U. is Krasnyyikistan, who goes by the forum name JohnTheGreat. He helped shed light on many curiosities regarding his alliance and the actions it has taken. We thank him for his cooperation with the newsletter. Quote Noctis: Hi, thanks for coming. I'd like to ask, what began this "Arab revolution", as what one person called it? Also, why East Africa? Krasnyyikistan: The Arab revolution was a term used by Pertti II, he lead the Al-Qassam Brigades. It refers to the liberation and unification of the Arab world. As I'm sure you could guess, the Socialist Arab Union has a very similar ideology. The S.A.U wishes to unite Mesopotamia, Arabia, Egypt, Atlas and East Africa into a single Socialist State. This way Arab culture can be preserved and we can live in peace and prosperity. Noctis: Thanks for clearing that up. Krasnyyikistan: In response to your original message, the insurgency in East Africa is being done by a certain group of Islamic radicals, we won't name names but I'm sure people can figure out for themselves. Noctis: Moving forwards, how has the insurgency progressed thus far? Krasnyyikistan: The insurgents have been crushed in every encounter we've had with them. To this achievement we can thank the leaders of our republics in the region, Eskimoking, Nightman and Some Spook. For the record, those are their official names. Noctis: To switch gears now, could you tell us about your alliance? Why did you start it? Krasnyyikistan: The Socialist Arab Union was created during the final days of the Comintern, leadership had collapsed and Arab states weren't being properly represented. So Krasnyyikistan broke off and created the Socialist Arab Union. Within days the Union-State grew by several member, later the former Comintern republics of Bosniastan, Fanboys and Kryzikstan applied for membership and were accepted. Most recently the former main country of the Al-Qassam Brigades " Hatmistan " joined the Socialist Arab Union. Noctis: Alright, thank you. Now, switching gears again, this http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3941.0 forum post was recently posted, I would like to know your thoughts on it. Krasnyyikistan: Pan-demo-nium's comments on the church of Rumsod, pure nonsense. The Church of Rumsod has no special privileges within S.A.U borders and the government certainly doesn't condone any violent or Jewy actions done by the Church Noctis:Thank you for your statement. Is there anything you would like to tell our readers? Krasnyyikistan: No problem friend, I would like to thank the Pinoy Weekly for its professionalism and I would like the readers to know that the S.A.U respects/honours all those who have perished or have gotten debt-raped in the recent wars between the major alliances. We reached out to Hatmistan as well to see if he had anything to say: Quote Noctis:Where were you before you were in the S.A.U.? Would you mind telling us about your experiences prior to being in that alliance? Hatmistan: I had my own alliance called Al-Qassam Brigades. AQB has quite long history. I created it in June 2015. We had like 10 members because I'm fucking awful in recruiting people and you know, islamism. After Bloc had reset I made AQB again and we had 18 members. It consisted largely of real muslims (I think) and guys from /r/syriancivilwar. Things didn't go as planned and finally there was only me left in AQB. I was inactive for a while and when I started playing again I joined SAU. Also: Free Palestine! It was a pleasure speaking to both Krasnyyikistan and Hatmistan. May they find peace in their time. « Last Edit: March 21, 2016, 11:18:15 PM by ThePinoyWeekly » Logged The Official Forum Account Of The Pinoy Weekly Managed By Co-Editors: January E. of NEW LUZON: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63066 mits of HARD GAY: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63324 ThePinoyWeekly Newbie Offline 20 Re: 5 The Pinoy Weekly, March 21st « Reply #1 on: March 21, 2016, 12:09:35 PM » Editorials & Advice Steel Brotherhood In Shambles (And Shekels!) By Stahlhammer PAN-DEMO-NIUM - Recently, the Steel Brotherhood has found a game exploit/bug that allows them to generate negative cash, and it plunder's their defeater's cash into the negative billions (even trillions) of debt, thus effectively ridding opponents of their cash for days, even weeks. I'm interviewing one of their main officers, Kritch. We're going to call him Abrican. Quote Stahlhammer: Hi Abrican: Hello Mr. Pinoy dude Stahlhammer: How do you feel about the current state of the Steel Brotherhood? Abrican: I'm actually very proud of it. Fighting 300 nations, and the losses to membership have been fairly minimal, around 15 total. Stahlhammer: How do you feel about this war? Abrican: The war is fine, I just wish it took a day, maybe two longer before they decced us, We all saw it coming, we wanted to officially gain the TDC/THC/WB/THG surrender first though. Stahlhammer: Are you proud of this accomplishment/discovery of the exploit? Abrican: At first, we were pretty happy with it. However, we realized a little too late that everybody might start doing this before any war is lost, whether alliance war or personal. Our decision, while effective, was rushed. Assuming this war ever ends, we'd definitely want to have some global initiative written where leaders agree to remove people abusing the debt bombs. We've already stopped producing new ones at SB. Stahlhammer: Do you think you might have just created a new kind of game-breaking tactic for a last-effort attempt for a losing person/alliance in a war? Abrican: Yes, we do. We plan on debtbombing Rumsod in an attempt to get him to fix the exploit. It will be the last debtbomb condoned by our alliance Stahlhammer: I think that might be the first intelligent thing you've done so far xD Abrican: As a tactic, the debt actually worked rather well. While under 5k troops, I successfully shifted 5 uranium our of my hands, because my attacker was afraid of my potential debt, which I didn't even have at that time. Stahlhammer: Nice! So, have you begun peace talks with The Order yet? Abrican: We don't particularly expect to get peace, quite honestly. It's a war of spite. After throwing the debt bombs at them on top, there's reasonably a lot of bad feeling in our direction, honestly. As for whether or not the talks have started, I believe Vic Reyes, of Junoma (the head of the Steel Brotherhood) has just made contact with Furfag. Stahlhammer: Do you think you, as an alliance, are ready to accept the punishment of your actions and are willing to help with the cleanup? Abrican: Could you be more specific as to what actions you're talking about? We've been condemned on many counts lately. Stahlhammer: The debt bombs. Abrican: Well, the cleanup is relatively easy. UN resets all around. We're not using some invincible tactic, it just ensured that anybody to roll through us had to die as well. Stahlhammer: I actually told one of my friends to attempt a UN reset, wouldn't listen. He lost 3 wars to get rid of the debt. He's supremely pissed at Steel Brotherhood now. Abrican: Quite a few people to receive the debt bombs were, some even going so far as to quit. I think that's my greatest regret of the war, making BLOC players leave isn't something we intended. Stahlhammer: That must suck, having that burden knowing you made people leave because of your exploit. Stahlhammer: How would you describe the current state of the Steel Brotherhood? Abrican: Our general morale among the active is pretty high still, most of the active among us seem to have accepted that our pixels are going to be hurt. We're still pretty organised too. All in all, we're all way better off than we thought we would be this far in. Facing the enemies we are, we had expected to be pretty much decimated, as we did to the TDC Stahlhammer: I am surprised you made it in this far too �� Abrican: Our member base is majority new to BLOC, and I have to say I'm damn proud of them all. Stahlhammer: Would you sue for peace, if possible? Abrican: If possible, word so far seems to indicate otherwise though. Stahlhammer: But would you? Abrican: Of course. My members come before me. I would leave, and fight this war eternally by myself if it got SB members some peace. Stahlhammer: Oh really now? Could I get my land back? :^) Abrican: Heh, you could try to take it mate. Me and you are at war, get walmart to peace out, and come take a swing. Stahlhammerchuckle: Some day mate, some day. Well anyways, thanks for letting me interview! Abrican: You too. Have a good one Stahl. Quote EDITOR'S THOUGHTS: Hi Readers, the above article came in during the war. Guess its good for additional context. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Want to tell the world of that really cool thing that happened? Need to vent after a bad war or tell your alliance off? Tired of noobs not understanding a simple game mechanic? The Pinoy Weekly wants to hear from you! Send your opinions, editorial, and advice submissions to our editors, reach us in our forum signature! All submissions will be featured within our Editorials section in future issues. Leave a “!” and a space before your submission for consideration. Longer submissions can be optionally sent via pastebin. Submissions can be optionally anonymous upon request, and be sent of a image of your choice. Officer for an Alliance that needs members? Offering a steady price for troops? Reach hundreds of readers in a premier spot, purchase an advertisement slot in a number of runnings of the Pinoy Weekly! For only 100k per issue! For inquires, contact New Luzon. « Last Edit: March 21, 2016, 06:25:24 PM by ThePinoyWeekly » Logged The Official Forum Account Of The Pinoy Weekly Managed By Co-Editors: January E. of NEW LUZON: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63066 mits of HARD GAY: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63324 ThePinoyWeekly Newbie Offline 20 Re: 5 The Pinoy Weekly, March 21st « Reply #2 on: March 21, 2016, 12:09:43 PM » Shitpost Art Currently Delayed Quote If you’re interested in submitting quality content such as this, message New Luzon to become one of our weekly artists! Officer for an Alliance that needs members? Offering a steady price for troops? Reach hundreds of readers in a premier spot, purchase an advertisement slot in a number of runnings of the Pinoy Weekly! For only 100k per issue! For inquires, contact New Luzon. « Last Edit: March 21, 2016, 09:55:25 PM by ThePinoyWeekly » Logged The Official Forum Account Of The Pinoy Weekly Managed By Co-Editors: January E. of NEW LUZON: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63066 mits of HARD GAY: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63324 ThePinoyWeekly Newbie Offline 20 Re: 5 The Pinoy Weekly, March 21st « Reply #3 on: March 21, 2016, 12:09:56 PM » Credits STAFF January | Chief Editor - Order News - Artist of the Week Mits | Co-Chief Editor - Layout & Design President Lee | Writer - Shitposting Ballzinga | Writer/Reporterr - International News Joe Noctis | Writer/Reporter - International News Arathis | Editor/Proofreader - The Order News SephiXarados | Editor/Reporter - International News Mewlia | Artist - Culture and Arts RETIRED - press F for respects Ballzinga | Writer/Reporter - International News EDITORIAL WRITERS - We hope you write for us again! Stahlhammer: Steel Brotherhood In Shambles (And Shekels!) « Last Edit: March 21, 2016, 12:32:23 PM by ThePinoyWeekly » Logged The Official Forum Account Of The Pinoy Weekly Managed By Co-Editors: January E. of NEW LUZON: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63066 mits of HARD GAY: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63324 ThePinoyWeekly Newbie Offline 20 Re: 5 The Pinoy Weekly, March 21st « Reply #4 on: March 21, 2016, 12:10:08 PM » Editor's Note Thanks for reading guys, we all hope you're ready for what we have next! We'll also be reverting back to our previous posting standard, which should be around monday if latest. Thanks for understanding, January Chief Editor of the Pinoy Weekly « Last Edit: March 21, 2016, 09:53:58 PM by ThePinoyWeekly » Logged The Official Forum Account Of The Pinoy Weekly Managed By Co-Editors: January E. of NEW LUZON: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63066 mits of HARD GAY: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63324 Pertti II Hero Member Offline 1045 Re: 5 The Pinoy Weekly, March 21st « Reply #5 on: March 21, 2016, 12:30:16 PM » Bravo! Bravo! I love this newspaper. 100% halal. Logged Killing the occupiers is an act of worship. God has made it lawful. Grand Mufti of Hatmistan Former leader of Al-Qassam Brigades http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46162 dmc5 Hero Member Offline 665 Re: 5 The Pinoy Weekly, March 21st « Reply #6 on: March 21, 2016, 02:59:42 PM » Quote from: Pertti II on March 21, 2016, 12:30:16 PM Bravo! Bravo! I love this newspaper. 100% halal. Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 JohnTheGreat Sr. Member Offline 330 Personal Text Glorious leader of Krasnyyikistan Re: 5 The Pinoy Weekly, March 21st « Reply #7 on: March 21, 2016, 06:19:20 PM » Another solid issue of The Pinoy weekly Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=50209 Generic User Newbie Offline 37 Re: 5 The Pinoy Weekly, March 21st « Reply #8 on: March 21, 2016, 09:12:20 PM » This newspaper is so good that it resurrected me. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=2002393 Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2205 Re: 5 The Pinoy Weekly, March 21st « Reply #9 on: March 21, 2016, 09:37:34 PM » Quote from: Generic User on March 21, 2016, 09:12:20 PM This newspaper is so good that it resurrected me. Welcome back Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » 5 The Pinoy Weekly, March 21st SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2